Ho, Ho, Ho
by Watermelon95
Summary: Rose has been a naughty girl this year, so why be good now? Rose shows Dimitri just how bad she really is. Doesn't look like she'll get any presents from Santa this year...  Christmas oneshot.


_Hi everyone, this is my first story- and a naughty one at that. As said in the summary, I don't think Santa will be visiting Rose this year ;) but I don't think she'll mind, really! So, read, and be sure to review! I'd love to know what you think of this one-shot! :D_

The lock on the front door clicked as the person on the other side turned the key. That was my cue. I flicked the light switch, turning the bedroom lights off before taking my position on the bed. My lingerie material scratched at my skin, annoying the hell out of me. But it was worth it. Oh how it was worth it.

It was Christmas Eve and Dimitri was just coming back from church mass. I hadn't gone because I wasn't catholic, but also because Dimitri wanted some alone time, which perfectly understandable. It was the midnight mass so now it was about one in the morning, vampire time. Dimitri would expect me to be a sleep, snoring lightly and mumbling his name in my sleep like I normally do. Well, won't he be surprised.

During all my mental banter, my personal god had made his way into the kitchen, and from what I could hear, was getting a glass of water. A bubbly feeling was finding its way in my chest, and excitement clouded my better judgement.

One foot in front of the other, he walked down the hall and into the dark bedroom. The bedroom was a dark brown colour, neutral, so no one would walk in it and call it girly, or too masculine.

Because of the brown painted walls and the closed blinds, the bedroom was completely and utterly dark. Even with my heightened senses I wasn't able to see anything, so Dimitri wouldn't be able to. Perfect.

Luckily, I was able to remember where everything was though, because after living here for two years (and spending a lot of time in here, if you get what I mean) then you get a basic idea of every things location. I was also trained, as a guardian, to observe things, so this came in handy.

While Dimitri was walking down the hall I stood up from our bed, lightly tip-toeing over to the corner of the room, near our shared wardrobe. I knew from his regular routine that Dimitri would first put his glass of water on the bedside table, remove his shirt, and then walk over to the wardrobe. That's when I come in.

I pushed myself further into the corner of the room, hiding myself from the direction of light created when Dimitri opened the bedroom door. I prayed that he wouldn't see me. Luckily, he didn't.

Like I suspected, Dimitri did the same routine as any other night. I heard the base of the glass make impact with the hard wood of the bedside table and I heard his breathing as he unbuttoned his shirt. It was so erotic that I had to forcefully pull myself from the sexy images that flashed in front of my eyes, not literally of course, but jeez my memory was good.

And then he came towards the wardrobe. The sliding door creaked as Dimitri slid them open; he made no attempt to stop the noise, as he knew how deep of a sleeper I was. I dragged my feet softly over the carpet towards my fiancée, his back facing me. He was hanging his shirt up when I ran my fingers across his lower back. I sensed his chill and heard his shaky sigh. I tip-toed silently to the other side of the room. I was feeling sort of like a spy trying to seduce her victim, so I added a little twirl to my movement.

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice was so gorgeous. It was like music; my favourite song. I restrained a sigh; I'm so entirely in love.

I made no sound to notify that it was in fact me who had touched Dimitri, so he brushed it off and went to unbuckle his pants. I tiptoed over to him to stop this action; I wanted to have a little more fun.

I snuck up behind him once again, my chest against his back but not touching, brushing the tips of my fingers down his arms. Dimitri froze and I smiled. Leaning in very slowly, my face was near his ear. Can ears be sexy?

"Merry Christmas, Comrade." My voice was seductive and erotic, smooth and soft. I mentally grinned at how well I was pulling this all off. It was all coming together extremely well.

Dimitri shuddered with the sound of my voice, and as I kissed his neck, smirking when he moaned. After three years- since we first met- I loved that I could still arouse such reactions.

But it's not like the favour wasn't returned, no, Dimitri could still turn me on, with a kiss, lick, even his smile did wonders. He could walk in the room and those damn butterflies appeared in my stomach.

I kissed his neck again, lower this time, letting my breath tickle his skin. My kisses were soft and taunting. Torture to the horny, as Christian would say.

As I progressed down, Dimitri's breath quickened. In a moment where he lost self-control, his hands flicked out behind him, grabbing a tight hold over my wrists which were resting either side of me. He rubbed his thumb into the smooth skin, leaving little tingles. But, I was in control tonight, so I gently pulled my wrists away from his large hands while I kissed, occasionally nipping, up his neck to his ear.

I couldn't help myself, I just had to. So while I ran my newly released hands up his muscled, bare, tanned back, I whispered in his ear.

"If you hadn't noticed already, there wasn't a present under the tree for you," We had gotten this tiny little fake Christmas tree a few weeks ago, and had all our presents there, but I hadn't put Dimitri's under there. Of course I'd gotten him one, because no matter how much I knew he would enjoy this, it was a much fun for me as it was for him. Not a very good present in that sense.

I continued, "But your present is right here," Damn I was naughty. No presents from Santa this year.

Dimitri chuckled but it was a little shaky. Go me.

"Oh really? Do I get to unwrap it?"

I sucked on his earlobe as my massaging hands moved around his sides onto his chest. His breath hitched as my teeth gently bit his earlobe.

"Hell yeah."

That seemed to have been enough because as soon as the words left my moisturised lips I was being shoved up against the closed wardrobe door. Dimitri growled as his roaming hands met the skimpy material. The coldness of the door mixed with the warmth of Dimitri's skin was pure euphoria. I let loose a broken moan. This turned Dimitri even more, my moans were like a switch to...down there.

His rough hands from training covered my forearm as he pinned me to the wardrobe door. I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. I shuddered when I felt Dimitri bend down and run his nose from my shoulder, across my collar bone, make an upside down 'U' shape on my neck and across to my other shoulder. His nose was barely touching my skin but still left tingles in its path.

God, what this man could do to me.

I couldn't let him take control though; this was his Christmas present, not mine. I bent my arms up to gently grasp his arms and pull them away from my body. Dimitri growled a sexy growl as he finally realised that I was in control tonight. Something that wasn't too common.

I pushed myself off from the wardrobe, still holding Dimitri's hands, using my backside. I turned Dimitri around so that we weren't facing each other, but now he was facing my back. I put his hands on my well-curved hips, covering his hands with my own.

I lead him over to the bed with a swing to my walk. I knew from his tight grip on my hips that Dimitri was restraining himself.

We got to the soft, warm bed. I turned around in his arms and was suddenly pulled closer. I was face to face with Dimitri, and for that moment all lust had vanished.

"I love you Rosemarie Hathaway." He murmured, kissing the edge of my lips ever so softly.

"And I you Dimitri Belikov."

And just like the switch of a light, the ever so strong lust returned, bearing its pearly whites. Dimitri shoved me onto the bed, the cushions surrounding me, burying me.

Dimitri crawled onto of my body, kissing his way up from my chest to my lips. Pleasure rolled over me like dangerous tidal waves, deadly but adrenaline creating. I bent my back up, pressing my material covered breasts into his bare chest. We both moaned in unison as we kissed for a few minutes.

Dimitri pulled away, placing his forehead gently against my own, his gaze so powerful, so hungry that just that made chills race down my spine.

He winked, smiling slightly before leaning down to capture my lips again.

He pulled away slightly to speak,

"Ho, Ho, _Ho_!"

_LE GASP! ROSE! You BAD girl! But I don't think Dimitri minded! ;) REVIEW!_


End file.
